Captured
by KISSRocksUSA
Summary: Andersong decides to capture Seras in attempt to get revenge on Alucard..but things don't turn out as they seem. This is an Alexander x Seras romance; NEW CHAPTER. READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

I like making Andersong like this..  
  
Mr. Alexander Andersong was in a very happy mood indeed. He had just come up with the best idea  
  
since sliced bread and couldn't wait to get started. Finally, he would be able to extract revenge  
  
on Alucard and this was the only way seemed fit. of course Maxwell had told him it was a cowardly  
  
way but hell, if it worked, who cares?  
  
He trailed down the roads of London happily and occasionally telling random people who approached  
  
him to ' Go with god, child ' as he searched out his destination. It was rumoured for the little  
  
' Hellsing Squad ' to be here on a clean up mission and he would use it strictly to his advantage.  
  
The rumour was true and the Hellsing troops poured out of a smoke filled building. He watched  
  
each one carefully, a grin very clear on his face.  
  
Then, he saw the damned creature helping her men out of the building. Must've been an ambush, he  
  
decided. Although a tiny little voice in his head told him to just go- she wasn't a bad vampire, he  
  
quickly tossed it away for the beliefs upon him forced him to believe one thing- Vampires = bad.  
  
And bad = evil and evil= kill. As a noble Roman-Catholic, he had to oblige.  
  
The grin faultered and he thought what a pity is was for such a lovely creature to be damned to  
  
that horrid life. All well. He'd put her out of her misery.  
  
" Alucard... " the growl was so low in his throat that it scared the nearest rat away. He would  
  
get revenge on that bastard sooner or later for shooting off his frickin arms! Luckily as a  
  
regenerator, he healed them back but damn, it still hurt!  
  
Without another arguement mentally, the priest made a dive for it. He came up right behind the  
  
little vampire girl and clasp a hand unwillingly around her mouth and another around her waist.  
  
" Silence, lassie, I won't hurt ya...yet. "  
  
The words gave away nothing and Seras gave a muffled cry but all her comrads were on the truck in front.  
  
She was basicially screwed out of a chance of living.  
  
Andersong smirked and drew her into the darkness, where he threw her down " Go on, cry for yer master "  
  
Then, the thoughts hit her. He was using her as a tool to get to her beloved master. No, she  
  
would not have it. Sucking up all her fears into a big sigh, she hissed them away " No. "  
  
" What did ye say?! "  
  
" I said NO "  
  
" Wrong answer.. " he took out a ' blessed silver ' blade and threateningly wavered it at her.  
  
It took all her courage to hold back her fear and this is what she did " You can't kill me. "  
  
" Aye I can. Just watch me put it threw ye heart, lassie. "  
  
" I am not a dog.. " her eyes blinked with the innocence of a child.  
  
That remark made Alexander snicker a little. The girl was amusing, he had to admit. Now he could  
  
see why Alucard kept her- her innocence was deafeningly cute.  
  
" Heh, so ye aren't " no, she was far from a dog..more like a fox...uhh..he shook his head intensely.  
  
These thoughts were unwelcomed..especially for a priest " Scream for your master so ye can watch  
  
him die at my hands. "  
  
She snorted " Like you could ever beat him! "  
  
In a second his face was inches from hers " What was that?! "  
  
" You heard me "  
  
" Touchy.. " he drew back a bit and smiled inwardly. She had a spirit that he would enjoy breaking. And  
  
something weird for her master, he noticed. A little crush, aw, how cute. The lucky sonovabitch.  
  
He took in a long sigh. Were those his thoughts just then? No, they couldn't be HIS thoughts.  
  
The girl was a monster and nothing more " Well, I guess we'll just wait for ye master to come "  
  
" He won't come " she assured him.  
  
For a moment, Andersong saw a reflection of pain flicker in her crimson eyes but she carefully  
  
tucked it away. The conversation was stirring something inside him, so he decided to persue  
  
some more " And why is that? "  
  
" He's probably with HER... " turning away, the police-girl sighed openly. She didn't care whom  
  
she was talking too as long as she had someone to talk too.  
  
" Her? Oh. The trans-lassie? "  
  
Seras giggled but then caught herself " Hey! Do not make fun of Sir Integra! "  
  
" Sorry.. " did he just say that? And he was enjoying her company.. " Gonna scream for ye master yet? "  
  
" I've already told you! "  
  
" I'll just have to use force " he didn't really want too but had no choice. These thoughts were  
  
forbiddon and he, being a man of his word, had to kill her eventually. " I'll kill ye and then  
  
yer master will come, hahahahaha "  
  
She went frightenly more pale than usual but held her ground. Seras would not back down. Even if  
  
she felt her master had betrayed her, she still needed to protect him somehow " Okay.. " it came  
  
out in a pitiful squeak. This guy still and always would give her chills up her spine and she  
  
wasn't sure why. He was like all the others, wasn't he? That Paul Wilson guy or even that guy  
  
Rafe or something her master had killed ages ago. And that Yan guy, what a moronic loser. Another  
  
sigh and she looked up at his still form " Okay " this time, it was said with more determination than  
  
she really had.  
  
" Okay? Is that all ye say? I'm about to kill you, wench "  
  
" If it means protecting my master, fine "  
  
He shook his head and laughed " Yer a basket case and I'm starting to like you, which is wrong.  
  
Sorry but I haveta kill ye for that alone, if you catch my drift? "  
  
" Okay.. "  
  
Again with the okays..and it was getting annoying " Say something else before I do this. "  
  
" Seras. "  
  
" Wha? "  
  
" My name. It is Seras. You keep calling me ' wench ' or ' vampire ' or ' lassie. ' My name is  
  
Seras Victoria. "  
  
" Why'd ya tell me that? " paladine raised an eyebrow.  
  
" So you know whom you've murdered. "  
  
" MURDERED?! YER A VAMPIRE! YOU'RE UNHOLY AND DESERVE DEATH! " he shook his head laughing at the utter  
  
rubbish she spoke. She didn't have feelings, who cares? Hahahaha.  
  
But she just gave him a hard look " Actually, everyone has feelings, Mr. Andersong. "  
  
" How do ye know my name? "  
  
" Sir Integra said it when you put a blade through my neck. "  
  
" Wha? How'd you know what I was thinking? Damned vampires " spitting to the side, he raised his  
  
blade above her head " Scream for ye master and I won't do this "  
  
" Death will be welcomed.. "  
  
With that remark only, Seras proved to be something else and Alexander heaved a sigh. He knew  
  
he couldn't kill her like this. In this short hour, he had gotten to know her too well and held  
  
some sort of bond with her that he couldn't explain. It wasn't like before, where he could  
  
just stab her. Sure, back then he thought she was cute and pretty but still didn't hesitate to  
  
put her lights out and now, he just couldn't.  
  
" Well lassie, hows about a deal? "  
  
Suspiciously, she looked him over " Like what? "  
  
" Ye don't haveta tell me where yer master lies but you'll agree to come with me? "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Don't ask questions! Or would ye rather go back to Hellsing with them lads and lasses? " he  
  
smirked at his own comment and even more at her fiesty comeback.  
  
" No! But my master..I cannot leave him! "  
  
" He's had it in for ye, lass..er..Seras. "  
  
She nodded but didn't quite understand " But I..like my master. Alot. "  
  
Again, Andersong raised an eyebrow " Sounds somewhat like admiration to me. Master and Servent  
  
will never be, girl. "  
  
" I know.. " Seras sighed and looked to the side. That was her weakness. The unconditional love  
  
for her master she held. But then the images of her master and Sir Integra together made her eyes  
  
widen " Okay, fine. I'll go but my master will find me eventually. "  
  
" Just what I was hoping for. " 


	2. Chapter 2

Two figures walked down the streets of London in silence. One, was a rather pretty being with  
  
blond streaked hair and nice curves while her capanion was taller, much and a little scruffy  
  
around the edges, like an unfinished painting.  
  
They said nothing to eachother for each was lost in their own consuming thoughts.  
  
Atleast, the male spoke, his irish accent lacing his words " So, where is the Hellsing mansion? "  
  
" Like I would tell you " Seras spat and not looking up at him.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Alexander couldn't believe this was the same girl-well, vampire that he had a  
  
good time with earlier. Maybe taking her along was a mistake. But why hadn't Alucard come to rescue  
  
the wench yet? She was obviously important to him. Something in Andersong stirred and he felt a  
  
pang of sadness- No one was that loyal to him..not counting God. Now the girl was in her own  
  
shell again and wouldn't give him the light of day..if she didn't melt first. He smirked.  
  
A gasp from the police-girl made him stop short " What is it, lass? "  
  
" Master! "  
  
Damn. It was the vampire in the weird clothing too and he had been too busy musing over his own  
  
pathetic thoughts to notice. He grinned at Alucard's tall form " Good evening. "  
  
Alucard ' tutted ' and looked him dead in the eyes " I will be taking my police-girl back now, priest "  
  
" Touchy.. "  
  
Andersong was about to push the girl to him but suddenly stopped with a devious smirk " No. "  
  
" Excuse me? "  
  
" No. "  
  
Seras looked from Alexander to Alucard in wonder. They were fighting over her? She couldn't help  
  
but surpress a smile. No one had ever fought over her before..everyone made it their business to  
  
make her life miserable these days.  
  
If I don't make it known that  
  
I've loved you all along  
  
just like the sunny days that  
  
we ignore because   
  
we're all dumb & jaded  
  
and I hope to God I figure out  
  
what's wrong  
  
" Police-Girl, let's get going. I don't have time for this..as much I would love to kill you,  
  
priest, I have things to do. "  
  
She nodded and walked besides her master. No matter what, she just couldn't say no to the guy.  
  
" Oh come on, Seras. He dosn't even call you by your name! " Andersong raged, a blade appearing  
  
in his gloved hand.  
  
Looking over at Seras, Alucard gave her a boured expression " The priest and you are on first  
  
name terms now? " and then he gave the same look to Alexander " Heh. Looks like I do have time  
  
now to kill you, priest. "  
  
" Unholy being... "  
  
And like that, they both charged at eachother. Alucard with his guns pulled out and Andersong  
  
with blades in each fist. They pointed tham threateningly at eachother but none made a move yet.  
  
Until the vampire pulled on the trigger and the bullet was fired into Alexander's shoulder and  
  
another into his stomach. Since the bullets were so forceful, it made the paladine stumbled backwards  
  
but not without tossing a dead on blade into Alucard's eye. Glass and blood splattered from both  
  
of the inhuman beings.  
  
" Ow...heh.. " he took the burning dagger out of his eye and smirked. The sight was horrific and  
  
his servant had to turn away or she'd certainly throw up.  
  
Meanwhile, Andersong was armless and had a big hole in him which was slowly closing. The armless  
  
thing brought back painful memories of why he captured Seras in the first place. He looked over  
  
at the girl who had her back turn and decided he liked the view from the back just as much as he  
  
did from the front. ' Andersong, this celebacy thing has got to stop.. '  
  
" Hahahahahaha... " he choked on his own foolish laughter " I'll get you eventually, Alucard! " and  
  
with that, he held up the large cross around his neck to the vampires just as a swarming white aura surrounded  
  
his lanky body.  
  
" Coward " Alucard said with utter disgust.  
  
" So I may be " he grabbed Seras by her arm and then they both dissapeared.  
  
" Master! " was the last thing she said before she was dragged off by Andersong.  
  
Alucard blinked to himself. You never appreciate something until it's gone " bastard.. " 


	3. Chapter 3

Through the same night, Alucard seered to himself as he searched around the clock for his servent.  
  
Just when he thought he had something, he didn't and this alone, was ticking the vampire off.  
  
" Alucard, don't you think you should give it a rest? " Sir Integral droned. Secretly, she was  
  
glad that Seras was gone but the other part was worried. Without ever admiting it, she knew she  
  
cared for the younger girl like a little sister.  
  
" Hmpft " was all the vampire said to her before disspearing through the walls. Intergra sighed and  
  
looked down at her desk. She knew on the inside that Alucard would probably do the same thing  
  
if she was missing..or would he?  
  
" Petty thoughts.. " she looked over at the opening door and saw her butler enter with a tray  
  
of afternoon tea and biscuits for dunking.  
  
" Something bothering you, miss? " said Walter, placing the tray down on the paper ladden desk.  
  
" Nothing in particular, thank you. "  
  
Meanwhile, Alucard was thinking evil thoughts to himself of how he would kill Anderson ( happy? )  
  
and what he would use " Hmm..the Jackyl..no the 454...no...I'll use....no.. " and he smirked  
  
to himself silently. Yes, he would get revenge on that lechorous priest but first, he had to  
  
find him! So, the hunt for Alexander Anderson continued with no luck. The priest must've used  
  
something so his vampiric senses could not pick him up. His anger was starting to show now and he  
  
felt compelled to do something, so he did what most vampires do best - He drank blood. Well, the  
  
medical blood the Hellsing Organization kept for the two vampires.  
  
" Where would a priest take a vampire? " he muled over his own thoughts.  
  
" To a church? " Walter suggested, walking past his room.  
  
" Yes, that would be a right answer, Walter..Yes, I think I'll check that Catholic church..even  
  
though..well, who cares? heh " he grinned and stood up, crumpling the plastic left of the blood pack.  
  
" May God and her majesty be with you, Amen " Integra said when the vampire announced he was going  
  
for a bit of ' traveling. ' 


	4. Chapter 4

A day went by and Alexander was getting boured of Sera's little ' solitude ' so he dragged her  
  
out of the room she was staying in ( by now, he had regenerated his arm ) and demanded she call  
  
for her master.  
  
" Why did you bring me then? Are you afraid of my master? " she sneered at him and laughed.  
  
Alexander pulled ehr arm. Hard. " Look here, lass..I'm not afraid of anyone. The demon just  
  
got the best of me. That's it. " he avoided her question. Even he didn't know why he brought  
  
her. And that thought scared him.  
  
Seras just nodded and looked down at the ground. Luckily, Mr.Anderson had taken the blessings  
  
off the church so she could enter but she never felt so degraced in her life. To live life as  
  
a vampire, hmpft! As she gazed around the main room with all the lovely sculptures of Jesus  
  
Christ and Mother Mary, she couldn't help but wish to be human again. Even though she wasn't  
  
a Roman Catholic, but still.  
  
" She's sad.. " Alexander mumbled to himself. He didn't know what to do to cheer her up and why  
  
would he want too? She's a monster. An unholy demon. " But on the inside she seems so pure.. "  
  
" Father Anderson? " the girl turned around and gave him a quizical look. So she had heard him  
  
talking to himself!  
  
He straightened up a little and cleared his throat " Ahem..yes? "  
  
A funny look, then- " Uh, nevermind. "  
  
So the silence continued and Anderson sighed. Not knowing what to do was hard.  
  
" Thank you, Father Anderson. "  
  
Huh? Alexander's head snapped up to stare into the girl's scarlet eyes. What colour were those  
  
eyes before they were vampiric..  
  
" Ahem, Seras. Do you ever regret.. "  
  
She smiled and turned away, her stare to the ground " No, never. I would have never met my  
  
master.. " that same unconditional love she always showed, shown through with sincerity.  
  
Jealously swarmed through the priest and he scoffed.  
  
" Father Anderson, I'm happy you decided to treat me as a person instead of a monster. Not all  
  
vampires are bad.. "  
  
" Hmpft! They're unholy beings! " but as soon as he said that, he regretted it. From the look  
  
Seras gave him, well, it made him want to rip his own heart out. So stricken.  
  
" I...guess.. " her eyes widened when she turned to look at him. A look. The look of complete  
  
disbelief.  
  
' The girl needs a friend..? ' Anderson thought and he too, looked away sadly. In fact, he didn't  
  
even know what hit him, all that he knew was that he pulled Seras against his chest and  
  
continued to look away.  
  
Tiny bit o' Lemon in teh next chapter, folks. 


	5. Chapter 5 Limey but g00d

The walls of the church seemed very interesting to the tall man as he nervously let go of the  
  
small female that he had suddenly..somewhat..hugged. Flushed with embarassment that could easily  
  
be seen, the priest decided it was time to get rid of this girl. And soon. Thoughts he had never  
  
dreamed of were opening new passageways into his mind ever since he had 'kidnapped ' the young,  
  
Hellsing agent.  
  
He shook his head ans gazed up at the painted ceiling " Must make sure it's twice as painful  
  
for him " referring to the self proclaimed ' King ' of the Vampires, Alucard.  
  
Without saying a word, he took out one of his Silver blades and held it out in front of him. Seras  
  
saw this and took a step backwards. How could he just hug her and then kill her? Must've been  
  
sympathy..all she ever recieved was sympathy from everyone- Alucard, Integra, Walter and now her  
  
worst enemy hugged her out of pity. Using this as her anger, she exploded. The girl leapt right  
  
into him, making them both crash into the ground. The blade fell forgotten with a clash.  
  
Alexander hadn't seen this coming. The girl, the small kitten had attacked him, the great  
  
Roman-Catholic priest. Sure, she had before but not with this much anger.  
  
" Goddamnit, get off me, lassie " he grumbled but stopped, staring up into her glistening eyes.  
  
Oh how he wanted to know what her original eye colour was- and badly. Before he knew it, he  
  
found himself being drawn into her spell, inching closer to her face until he was only a millimeter  
  
away from her plump lips. Then, he struck. His lips touched hers and hers touched his. It was  
  
like a little piece of heaven to the Paladine Knight and he savoured the flavour, like sweet  
  
strawberries to him. Seras' eyes widened but she made a sound like a kitten. It was a battle  
  
between good vs evil to her. It felt so good, yet this guy was her most feared enemy- to her  
  
and her masters. Then his tongue parted her own lips and she felt the wetness enter her mouth.  
  
Her eyes closed as she toucheds hers with his, a small moan escaping from the depths of her  
  
very soul. Alexander gave a muffled cry and gripped her shoulders tightly, pushing her closer  
  
to his mouth as he deepened the kiss more. She grabbed a fistful of his blond locks and moaned  
  
a bit. The priest soon threw caution to the wind and used one hand to begin exploring her body.  
  
His hand roamned down her backside and then around her waist, to her flat stomach. It rolled  
  
up to cup one of her very large breasts roughly. He was enjoying this too much. His mind  
  
screamed no but his body ached for affection and the mind was ignored. He pushed a hand under  
  
the girl's uniform top and started playing with her breast, pulling the flesh out of it's bra  
  
and rubbing.  
  
Seras moaned again and leaned into him but was cut off when a familar feeling came over her.  
  
Anderson felt her hesitation and cursed inwardly. She was thinking of that damned Alucard!  
  
" Priest, I am going to kill- " a voice made them jump off eachother. There stood the tall  
  
No Life King in his glory, with a threatening waver in his voice " I will make this very painful  
  
" he growled upon seeing them.  
  
" M..master..It was me, not him " Seras threw herself forward but Alucard just gave her a stern  
  
look.  
  
" Police-Girl, step aside while I get rid the world of another pathetic life like his "  
  
Anderson twisted his arm with a blessed blade in his gloved hand " Heh, yeah right, demon "  
  
But the vampire did not laugh. He only glared but then smirked, the regular ole' Alucard  
  
coming back with an amused look.  
  
No words were to be said. They both threw themselves at eachother, Alucard took out his .454  
  
while Alexander had his blade. They dodged eachothers attacks. Alucard spun around and fired  
  
his weapon, narrowly missing the target. His foe leapt over the bullet and landed in front  
  
of him. He jabbed the blade into his shoulder and grinned evilly. Not to be beaten so easily,  
  
the vampire just laughed as his shoulder's wound closed up. He shot the bullet into Alexander's  
  
head. Instead of exploding, it left a mark but Alexander did a laugh similar to Alucards  
  
and the wound was regenerated. They both laughed for a moment before starting up the battle again.  
  
Alucard took out his anti-FREAK weapon and loaded it while the priest's bible magicly appeared  
  
in his other hand. He took a blade in his right hand and dashed forward. He tore a page out  
  
of his bible and stuck it to Alucard's forehead and was about to push the blade with it but  
  
the vampire was smart and he moved, shooting a bullet at him as he side stepped. The priest  
  
fell forward as the bullet left a huge hole in his side. Alucard shot again and again, leaving  
  
two more giant holes in the priests side. Alexander fell to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
" Not much of an opponent " Alucard laughed and placed his guns in his coat, turning to his  
  
servent as he did so.  
  
" Come on, Police-Girl. "  
  
But Seras just stared at the mess that was Alexander. Tears welled up in her eyes but couldn't  
  
fall because of what she was " No.. " she whispered to the wind that had entered the church. 


	6. Chaper 6 It may look over but rest assur...

Vampire's can cry ( Note..if you notice at the opening of Hellsing, when the theme song is almost over, you see Andersong's face behind Alucard and he has fangs. Also note in the final episode, you see Andersong on the street. It leads me to believe Andersong was Incognito's master but not a vampire. Something else, perhaps? Just look, folks and help me out here )  
  
Which is what she did. Fell to the ground, sparkling drops streaming from her long lashes. A person had understood, had respected her and that person was gone. Gone from this horrible world that didn't accept anyone different.  
  
Alucard looked back with a mixed look upon his darkening face. Disgust and pity " Police-Girl, get going. I do not have all day, heh "  
  
Should she be happy the priest was finally dead? How many times had he attempted murder on her and her master. On all vampires. Some vampires were just misunderstood, not evil..like her, her master and Helena.  
  
Helena was her dearest friend, even though she had hardly knew the elder vampire, she still felt a simple connection. Much like the one with the Catholic man, only different in so many ways. No, Seras had to fight this. She had to move on. People will come and go. Lifting a tear stained face to see her master, she wondered how many people have come and gone from his life. How he had dealt with it so easily " Master? "  
  
" Come Police-Girl " he beckoned to her as she was his pet. Which is all she'd ever be to him. Something inside her silently let go. A string of her heart perhaps, a vampire heart but with human tendencies.  
  
" I wish to be free, master " her voice was meerly a passing whisper in the wind. So soft and soothing that Alucard didn't quite catch it.  
  
His vampire senses tingled and he lean against one of the columns, large floppy hat covering one demonic scarlette eye " You want to be free? " he repeated it to himself, not exactly catching on.  
  
" I do not wish to belong to Hellsing anymore. "  
  
Instead of an understanding look, Alucard burst out laughing, eye flashing with untold humour " And where would you go? Hellsing life isn't what you deserve, yes. But still, their's no place for a vampire in this world. Especially a weak one as yourself. "  
  
" Alucard! " a yell interupted their polite conversation. Andersong stood up to his six feet height, anger written all over his handsome features.  
  
" Somehow " the vampire swaggered up to his full glory, guns at each side " I just knew I couldn't get rid of you that easily, Judas priest "  
  
" Father Andersong? " Seras stood up and stared at the maddening man. It was a close call...her eyes saddened. She knew he could probably kill her before he even got to her master.  
  
Or maybe not. He turned his sea green eyes on her, barking orders " Seras, out of the way. I'm finishing your master now, no protests. "  
  
" I think I angered him, Police-Girl " Alucard smirked, lifting his head so both eyes were visible. When had he broken his glasses?  
  
Before man and vampire could duke it out, a shrill, demanding voice called out " Alucard! Cease this, now " it was Sir Integra, looking more angry then Alexander himself. Her cape billowed in the breeze as she walked in official knights of the round table uniform. As usual, a cigar was tucked in the corner of her thin mouth, a sneer underneath it. She shoved a document at Alexander and turned to her vampires " As I've said before, I have no use for vampires who cannot fill their duties in a certain time limit. Personal matters or not, we have official Hellsing business to attend too. Now. "  
  
He smirked again, following her out of the chapel without a word.  
  
Although his servent stayed, watching Alexander's eyes dart across the paper. He cursed slightly and slammed it down on one of the benches before even alknowledging her presence " One of these days, Seras. I'll kill that demon. "  
  
" Haven't you tried enough? " she smiled, leaning against the same column her master had a few moments ago.  
  
" That demon has killed everything I've put out after him. Even his own hellish kind, ugh. "  
  
Her eyes widened " What do you mean? "  
  
" Three..no four times..who knows? He even beat my own personal vampire "  
  
A vampire's reality was a harsh one. Smacking her in the head, she finally realized she had been mistaken about such antics. She was wrong about Father Andersong all along " You sent Incognito..to kill Helena? " her voice was barely a whisper.  
  
" Helena? Oh..wait! "  
  
It was too late. Seras turned to the stained glass doors, exiting the horrible place. Lies was all that lived in her vampiric life now. Lies she could hardly bear. Lucky for her, a helicopter was awaiting outside with Walter in the drivers seat. Sir Integra was next to him and her master was leaning against the door of it, eyes closed. They opened when she came out, showing off a toothy grin too " Took you long enough, Police-Girl. " 


End file.
